User talk:Sulfur
Hi there! Welcome to the VSTF utility Wiki! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :Have spam to report? See the Spam or Report:Spam page. :Spotted vandalism where there is no local admin available? See Report:Vandal. :Have possible Spam and/or Terms of Use violation Wikis to report? See Report:Wiki. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Please every time you edit, as users who aren't logged in are unable to edit this Wiki. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :[[User:Grunny|'Grunny']] (talk) 14:09, April 2, 2010 (UTC) What to do here Hey Sulfer, thanks for all of the spam you have reported. If you wanted to take the "next step up", or so to speak, then you can take a spam page and do the following: *First, check the user/IP that created it. Once you have done that, go to Users and IPs to be checked or blocked and under the Users/IPs needing checked header, put either or . Of course, replace the Username with the spammer's username, and the blablabla with the IP's IP address ;). The only reason that there are two templates is because there are different extensions for checking an IP and a user; Special:Multilookup for IPs and Special:Lookupcontribs for users. *If you think needed, you can also put the username/IP in the blocking section, using either or , and under the respective sub-headings. *After that, take the title of the spam (We'll use Test at the title for now). Go to Google, and search either Test Wikia or Test, with the site being Wikia. If you find any results other than the spam, then there are F'alse '''P'ositive'''s. If there isn't anything, then simply add the title onto Titles for blacklisting and Titles to be deleted, with a bullet point. (Example: *Test) *If there were FPs, then you can just add a link to the spam in the deletion list. Thanks for your interest in fighting spam across Wikia, and I hope that this helps to give you some idea of what's going on around here. Happy editing, Ajraddatz Talk 14:11, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :I'm slowly working on it. The two I put up this am were to specifically see if the links themselves could be blocked, since the spam had been stopped already. Give me another week (or so), and I should have this figured out. :) -- sulfur 14:59, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not trying to force you into doing anything, just letting you know for when you want to get more involved with this (which you have showed interest it). There's nothing wrong with what you are doing, so I apologize if my wording was forceful/not as polite as it should be. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 18:02, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Random spam comments I got more spam comments again, but it's much worse now. --Rayous(Talk) 03:54, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Something's Wrong You just globally blocked User:Jack Pistol for "vandalism." Jack is a good friend of mine, and never committed an act of vandalism. Jack and I both play Pirates Online, and he told me you globally blocked him. So, I'm hoping there was a mistake, because I'm willing to go to Community Central and argue for his unban. Infact, I'm already there. There's a user on Jack's main wiki who EXTREMELY dislikes Jack and could be posing as him, I can tell which is which because they write differently. Please shed some light on the situation either on my talk page or here. Thank you. --John Breasly 01:12, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :Responded on your POTCOPlayers talk page. -- sulfur 01:28, December 30, 2011 (UTC) He can edit with his IP though. It says you blocked him, but he can use his IP... I don't know what happened. Could it be possible he's been hacked? Sometimes we have this problem with local blocks. Maybe you could globally block him and unblock him to see if that helps? --John Breasly 01:29, December 30, 2011 (UTC) If it helps, here's his IP: 198.54.202.246 -It's still John :P :Nope. Neither blocked. The thing that would help most would be the block ID that he sees (by my name) when he tries to edit. -- sulfur 01:41, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :Hey Sulfur, sorry for all the trouble. It is me Jack Pistol, this morning when I got back on I was able to edit again but a few minutes ago when trying to make a blog it said I could not and came up with the same message as before. The weird thing is that right after that I could comment and edit pages. Yesterday when this started I could not comment but it said nothing about being blocked when trying to comment, it just said: " You cannot add any comments to this article." but when I checked my user page it said blocked and when I tried to go on chat or edit pages it said I was blocked. The main message I got that said you were the blocker only came up when I went to user management to see if I was blocked locally. I am going to upload an image of what I saw a few minutes ago: : :If I am unable to edit again, how can I contatc you or any staff? My IP was working yesterday ( which confuses me more ) but I am worried it might not today and I cannot use chat with an IP. :Thanks for the help : 12:56, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Your account is changing IP addresses. If you look at the IP in question right now (198.54.202.210), that is the IP that your machine picked up. That IP has been spewing spam messages (you know, those "you are so smart, I am so dumb" type ones) for the last week or so. So, someone on the network you're on is infected in that way. So, it appears that your network host bounces you around from IP to IP randomly, which is not a good thing at all. The best thing to do is to take note of the IP that has errors when you try to edit, and then tell your system to get a new IP address and try again. I'm going away for a couple of days, but if this continues to be a problem, post here again and I (or another VSTF member) will look into it further and see what else we can sort out. -- sulfur 13:14, December 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::Oh no, I wish I saw this when you replied. I am not so good with IPs and that sort of stuff so I would have no clue how to do that. Nobody that I know of that is on our network uses Wikia besides me so my best guess is that they use a scrambler or something. I will just have to hope that it doesnt keep doing this until I can solve the problem. :::: :::::Your ISP typically gives you a different IP from a group every time you reconnect to the internet. If you get this problem try turning your router off and on again -- RandomTime 19:09, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! My wiki is still being attacked. I may be the admin,but I need help.(Hangingmanpeter0 23:18, January 7, 2012 (UTC)) Another wiki under attack Hello, Our wiki (link) is being attacked, and multiple spam pages were made, either with the name Krappenheoffer, NicestCareForce or NIGGESTCROOKFORCE as their page names. I thought perhaps we could get some help in deleting all these pages. Many thanks, AdmiralZhao007 14:07, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :Deleted. -- sulfur 14:41, January 8, 2012 (UTC) hi again Not sure where to leave you a message but my nice and ultra cool user CureMisa is getting caught in a random IP ban. I'm admin of the Pretty Cure Wiki and she came to me and reported that she was getting a ban on 202.156.10.13 and I'm sure this is just because she may share an ISP with a spammer. She's helped me out alot for the past year and I want to see more of her work. Shadowneko 18:33, January 13, 2012 (UTC) :If you're going to start your discussion with me in one place, please keep it there. -- sulfur 19:25, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Answer to Question I added the four IP addresses just to make sure they aren't really spammers and/or vandalizers. Especially 98.193.222.177 and 174.49.5.247 as I received two separate emails Jan. 7 & 15, 2012 about a new temporary password on the Cute Mario Bros. Wiki (I came across it last month, which had started some vandalism on my talk page there.). ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 19:42, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :K. Wasn't sure what the motivation behind it was. Next time, throw in a comment in the edit summary to let us know what we're looking for, as that usually helps us sort things out quickly. -- sulfur 20:04, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll keep that in mind the next time I send in a report. ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 20:33, January 16, 2012 (UTC) I received a third email regarding a new temporary password on the Cute Mario Bros. Wiki (this time it's IP 96.4.63.21). (What still surprises me is that an IP address is shown in the greeting in all three emails.) ~KinHikari "But you can call her Agent K." 18:37, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Please delete and block the curious sockpuppet on 2 wikis please Since I saw you get rid of that curious sockpuppet's messages on wikis I do not use, He's back on the Harry Potter wiki and a meerkats wiki as well. Can you delete these messages and range block him please. Thank you.--Brainiac Adam 15:18, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :First off, calm down with the constant "range block" demands. Secondly, put in links to the contribs pages. It makes it easier and quicker to find. -- sulfur 17:06, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Back on the Harry Potter wiki again That stubborn vandal is at it again now framing one of my friends http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Brainiac_Adam Can you please block him? Thank you.--Brainiac Adam 10:45, January 27, 2012 (UTC) He just will not give up! Sorry but can you block him again please http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/192.148.117.100 10:31, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh and by the way, Mr Curious' behavior is geting worse as he is now impersonating my mother and uploaded a picture of the Rights Fighters (A movie me and my youth group made) on the Powerpuff Girls wiki http://powerpuff.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Brainiac_Adam%27s_Mammy Can you give him is global ban once again please?--Brainiac Adam 10:37, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Bad news I am sorry to say that Mr Curious' global ban has expired a now sent me a message on the meerkats wiki. See here http://meerkats.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Brainiac_Adam Can you block him again please?--Brainiac Adam 08:12, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :It hasn't expired. -- sulfur 12:11, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Oh. But did you block that fraud anyway? Please do.--Brainiac Adam 16:14, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :The IP, yes. -- sulfur 16:28, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Stop the Curious Vandal from getting admin rights I have good news and bad news The good news is that this week has been nice and quiet and I had not been attacked lately. The bad news is that Mr Curious has escaped wikia prison again and came back as this http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:CuriousWikian and although he hasn't messed with me (Yet!), now as this he's asking for admin rights, and I'm worried that if he gets it, he's going to upload inapropiate information about me such as pictures of me, articles about me and making fun of how I look and sound on Youtube, so can you give him back his global block if you can and make sure he doesn't become admin. Thank you--Brainiac Adam 17:03, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Stop that stubborn brat Mr. Curious' IP is back as this http://addamsfamily.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/122.109.228.30 Please get rid of him and my talk page there for me. Please? Oh and because I don't use this wiki, please delete my talk page on this one as well http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Brainiac_Adam--[[User:Brainiac Adam|Brainiac Adam]] 13:50, February 15, 2012 (UTC) :First -- stop calling him a brat. Second, don't worry about the talk page there. If you want it removed, ask an admin there. -- sulfur 13:55, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Back again Mr Curious' IP is back again now as this http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/122.109.235.220 on the Sonic wiki and on the Banjo Kazooie Wiki http://banjokazooie.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/122.109.235.220 please block him and remove the talk pages there for me. Thanks--Brainiac Adam 13:58, February 16, 2012 (UTC) He's back on PPG wiki Good news, Mr Curious has not been messing with me on wikia so far, however, he's sending appaulling messages to other users on the Powerpuff girls wiki. Here he is now http://powerpuff.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/122.109.252.205 Can you please block him? Unless he's already been blocked? Thanks. Oh and one more thing, he's now requesting admin rights on the wikis I go on. Please make sure the admins there know that he is a troll and must not get them. Thanks --Brainiac Adam 15:31, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Stop Global Blocking Me You Scum Because you global blocked me indefinetly I have to now start a whole NEW Wikia Username. Now I can have admin rights if I want to. Now leave me alone. I a nothing wrong in the first place and STOP GLOBAL BLOCKING MY IP ADDRESSES. 3 Months is too much and I am getting to a time where I can get an IP Address that lasts for many weeks and it'll go back to changing quickly when it's December. Now leave me alone. Mr. Curious is INSANE!!! Mr Curious behavior is getting worse and worse! He's escaping to community central as this http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/MrQuietFan45 Then he's messing with me on a wiki I don't use http://meerkats.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Brainiac_Adam And his behavior has got 100000 times worse as he has created an account created for the sole purpose for harrassing me as this http://mrmen.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Must_Destroy_Brainiac_Adam He's INSANE! You must block him! On all what he has done, and delete the talk page on the Meerkats wiki! PLEASE! --Brainiac Adam 11:26, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh and now he's now on the Addams Family wiki as this http://addamsfamily.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/122.109.44.48 please block him!--Brainiac Adam 11:24, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Naruto Wiki Hello, I send you a message because one of my wiki users, Tsunade18, reported me several blocking of her account, and she said that she was blocked by a user called Sulfur, so I think it's possible that was you. But the matter is that I didn't find any trace of her account blocking in the blocking log, although that happened the 03/17/2012 (MM/DD/YYYY format). That user makes a good job on my site, and I can trust her, so I don't understand why she was blocked. Can you give me any informations about that? Thank you very much in advance. Celdrøn 20:33, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Ok, I'll try to get the block ID as soon as possible. Thank you very much. Celdrøn 00:07, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi, The block ID she gave to me is "27062" (on the IP address 80.89.188.60), I hope she found the good information. Celdrøn 22:53, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :When reporting a block, please ensure that you leave the block ID. Without that, we cannot do anything. That specific user is not blocked, but it is likely that she's using an IP that was blocked for spam or vandalism. Having said that, without a block ID, I can do nothing to help at all. -- sulfur 23:33, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Mr Curious is at it again And it's not an april fool's joke. This time he's vandalizing the powerpuff girls wiki wasting the staff's time as this IP http://powerpuff.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Merrystar please block him, remove the message and the talk page please. Thank you--Brainiac Adam 10:07, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Mr Curious back again!!! That curious vandal is back again.... Now he's on the Powerpuff Girls wiki and created a ridiculous article about us http://powerpuff.wikia.com/wiki/VSTF_Are_Not_Leaving_Me_Alone! please block him and get rid of it. --Brainiac Adam 08:56, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Thomas The Train Wiki http://ttte.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Daipenmon The post train has left a message on your $1 (show most recent). I can't find the message due to there is no talk page on there.--Daipenmon 19:17, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :It's a message walk. Not a talk page. See the link you posted. I see a welcome message there. -- sulfur 19:33, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Error The database did not find the text of a page that it should have found, named "User talk:Daipenmon" (Diff: 0, 0). This is usually caused by following an outdated diff or history link to a page that has been deleted. If this is not the case, you may have found a bug in the software. Please report this to Wikia staff, making note of the URL. Due to this error l can't read it at all.--Daipenmon 19:37, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :In that case, use Special:Contact on that wiki and report the issue to staff. -- sulfur 19:47, May 7, 2012 (UTC) The cause of the error is a redirect, so some wikia code is broken.--Daipenmon 04:05, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Leave Me Alone When are you ANNOYING VSTF going to leave me alone and stop taking orders from Brainiac Adam? Answer me, and leave me be on these sites. VSTF Conqueror 13:15, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Mr.Men wiki http://mrmen.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/VSTF_Conqueror Curious is there was well--Daipenmon 14:01, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Mr Curious IP on the loose That troll Mr Curious is once again attacking the powerpuff girls wiki as this http://powerpuff.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/124.169.204.136 Stop him quick!--Brainiac Adam 09:22, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Curious is at Mr.Men wiki again, stop him. http://mrmen.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Sir_Topham_Hatt. My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic Wiki http://mylittleponyhub.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/75.192.121.14 It added false information abut a "series of live action movies called the The Chronicles of Jake & Pals", l reported this before, this is just obvious trolling.--Daipenmon 13:35, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :That's not within the VSTF purview. -- sulfur 13:46, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Mr Curious on Harry Potter wiki again He's still ruining the Harry Potter wiki by sending me threatening messages as this http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/122.109.46.91 I shouldn't say this but please range block him. He's just escaping his ban every time.--Brainiac Adam 18:01, June 3, 2012 (UTC) User Tawatson's Block Hi Sulfur, I am here to question a block that you put on User:Tawatson. Tawatson is a fellow Admin on Cheevo Archive Wiki and a highly respected one at that! I am writing on behalf of Cheevo Archive's Administrators to enquire as to why he was blocked? The block details are as follows: ::Reason given: This username or IP address is prevented from editing across the entire Wikia network due to spam, vandalism or other disruption. If you believe this is in error, please contact Wikia. ::Start of block: 05:48, 25 April 2012 ::Expiry of block: 05:48, 25 July 2012 ::Intended blockee: 58.163.175.172 ::Block ID: #35926 ::Current IP address: 124.150.77.22 Why did you block Tawatson, he has been a valued member of the Administration team here at Cheevo ever since it started and has never caused unnecessary disruptions. We believe this is an error and that you may have the wrong user or something. Please shed some light on this matter as soon as you can. Cheers http://images.wikia.com/cheevoarchive/images/d/de/Cheevo_Archive_Wiki_Small.png [[User talk:.50CalAssassin|'.50CalAssassin']] 06:24, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I don't understand http://lunar.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Elijahrivera12 claims that l can't ban him or her if a new account of theirs has been registered I abandoned my admin powers there, a long time ago. Daipenmon 22:29, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I know it is duplicated. Because it is hard to rewrite so much information on so many sites. But what you see is true. All those sites has been vandilised terrible. But the worst is Magic School Bus Wiki. I worked hard to fix as much as possible. Because I am not a normal member and not a administrator on those sites I can not remove all the junk they put on it. For Example on the Magic School Bus Wiki there several pictures of male genitals. So please on the behalf of a vandal hunter can you change these sites to something a non member could visit without puking my guts. 02:53, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Mr Curious back on Harry Potter wiki again He now escaped his ban as this IP address. http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/149.135.145.71 Please get rid of him and make sure he never comes back there again.--Brainiac Adam 08:23, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Curious is also on Super Smash Wiki http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/149.135.145.44 And on Powerpuff wiki http://powerpuff.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/149.135.145.26 At this point he's clearly delusional.Daipenmon (talk) 14:31, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Curious is once again back at Super Smash Bros wiki http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/149.135.145.45 http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/149.135.145.3 http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/149.135.145.111 That is all.Daipenmon (talk) 11:34, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Mr Curious attacking me on wiki I don't use Mr Curious has now found a wiki I do not use at all and is sending me stupid messages again http://goldensun.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/149.135.145.111 Please delete the talk page and ban him. Thanks--Brainiac Adam 13:01, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Oh and gets even better (sarcasm) He's attacking on another wiki I'm not a member of http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/149.135.145.111]] Please get rid of him and the talk page.--Brainiac Adam 13:29, July 19, 2012 (UTC) And wow, just look, He's even on the Pokemon wiki too http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/149.135.145.111 Again, please ban him remove that message he sent me.--Brainiac Adam 13:56, July 19, 2012 (UTC) http://powerpuff.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/149.135.145.111 He doesn't know when to give up.Daipenmon (talk) 14:10, July 19, 2012 (UTC) : Again, attacking me on wikis I never use http://pooh.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/149.135.145.108 Please delete the talk page and kick his butt again. He attacked on a Pikmin wiki but thankfully the local admins kicked his butt there.--Brainiac Adam 12:42, July 20, 2012 (UTC) I know this is getting ridiculous and now he's gone to this wiki http://scottpilgrim.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/149.135.145.88 Let's hope he will get bored of this game of "Whack a mole" soon. link The link is X-Men Origins Roleplay Wiki, I try to click reply button, and wont let me.I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 18:55, August 1, 2012 (UTC